fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Scottick/The Unavenged Tales - Chapter 10 (FINALE)
Chapter 10 - Pest Control The most climatic anticlimax you've ever read. <- Chapter 9 (Having recently teamed up with Storiel, Team Revenge has followed Stwarm into one of his testing rooms. They now stand before a giant portal and the mad scientist, surrounded by his hornets.) Stwarm: Perhaps you'd like to know what this device is...what I intend to do with it...why I am going through all this trouble...well... - Oh no, flashback time! - Stwarm: My parents were the kind that always fought. It was always about this, always about that. The only time they ever agreed in something is acknowledging that I was a failure. (Young Stwarm observes a hive of hornets from outside his window.) Stwarm: But the hornets...they were truly organized. They never had conflict. They never felt pointless needs like ours. They only valued one thing: obedience. (Cut to several years later, when Stwarm first enters X-Japan.) Stwarm: It was from them that I found X-Japan, the only place that accepted my beliefs and could assist me in them. Other lifeforms on this planet do not understand the superiority of these hornets. Only the hornets deserve to thrive on this planet. - End of flashback - Stwarm: And now they shall. I've spent years on this device. It's a portal to alternate realities. With this, I could find another world suitable for the hornets to forever live in peace. But that's not enough. There's something much more to alternate realities. I could find other versions of myself who share the same vision for hornets, or deadlier hornets to assist in eradicating this planet of life. Either way, once I can access these realities, nothing shall stand in the hornets' way! (Stwarm sends his hornets in everyone's direction; Storiel, The Prodigy, and Maxstick take on the swarm while everyone else gets out of the way.) Stlou: So what's our plan now? Jostick: I'm still trying to figure that out. Maybe we should start with saving Scottick there. (The team sees Scottick locked in a cage...hanging over a lava pit.) Stlou: Why a lava pit of all things? Couldn't they use a grinder, or an angry hornet nest or something? Scottick: You guys smell something burning? And hear buzzing? Everyone else: ! (The cage is being held by a very flimsy rope - of hornets.) Stwarm: You've noticed, haven't you? (Retreats his swarm to him) As you can see, my hornets are not very expendable. Should a few die, I have to borrow from this hornet rope. If it completely dissolves, well, so will your leader. (The hornets resume attacking the team.) Stwarm: Which means I've secured part of my victory! Storiel: Just perfect. (The team is forced to defend themselves against the hornets.) Stick Garyn: GAH! Now my eyes! Strick: What are we supposed to do if we kill off too many hornets?! Stlou: Well, I'm still thinking about that. Though I can say- Stwarm: Hm. Too many have died... (Stwarm calls the entire hornet rope to him, letting Scottick's cage fall.) Maxstick: No time for thinking! (Summons the Revenge Racer) Sorry 'bout this, Scott. (Slams the Revenge Racer under the cage, breaking it and causing Scottick to land away from the pit) Scottick: Nice save, man. Also, ow. Stwarm: Crafty, but don't think I didn't prepare for this. (The bees create armor around Stwarm and bring together a revolver.) Stwarm: All I really need to do is hold out until the device is ready. It should only take 2 minutes for it to be fully powered. Until then... (Stwarm starts firing hornets, stingers first, at the team) Stick Alex: A-am Ah seein' this right? Is that a...hornet suit? With a hornet gun? Stick Garyn: (Recovers from eye stings thanks to Stiris) ... (Turns and runs) NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE SO MUCH NOP-AGH! (Stwarm gets a clear shot on Garyn!) Stwarm: Running already, are we? I'd accept surrender, too. Come now, isn't it better than struggling to defeat me? (Scottick stands up and seemingly starts to wander around aimlessly.) Stwarm: (Notices the rest of Team Revenge about to launch an attack) Hmph! Your distractions are weak! (Stwarm sacrifices half his hornet armor to send the swarm at Team Revenge, while he resumes focus on Scottick and aims.) Stwarm: You know there's no point in running. A blind man is as good as dead. Scottick: That's where you're wrong! I've still got a few more years in me, at least! You ever tried to shoot a bat in the dark? Stwarm: ...you're a stickman being. And besides, this is the only room with functional lights. Scottick: What are you talking about? Just watch, I'm learning echolocation! SCREEE! SCREEE! See? I got a good look on you! You're covered in...uh...in, err, clams? Stwarm: ...of course, another distraction. An amusing distraction, but one none-the-less. Perhaps this situation of checkmate has left you all desperate! (Stwarm starts firing hornets at Scottick, who manages to dodge every shot.) Stwarm: Hm...what's going on? If he's truly going by sound, the only thing he should be hearing is the hornets' buzzing! Is there something else I'm missi-'' ''(Stwarm finally notices some Options creating sounds from out of Stick Garyn's jetpack.) Stick Garyn: I knew creating sound-specific Options would come in handy someday... (Scottick follows the Options towards the portal's cable box.) Stwarm: (Quickly aims at Scottick) You...wouldn't...DARE... Scottick: Yeah? Whatcha ya gonna do, kill me? (Smashes the box, disabling the alternate universe portal) Stwarm: No...my vision... You... (Calls the hornets attacking the rest of Team Revenge back) ...impudent... (All the hornets start to surround Stwarm's right hand) ...conceited... (The hornets start to create a giant fist, all stingers facing the front) ...bottom-feeding VERMIN! This is why I've worked so hard to aid the hornets...inferior species like you are unable to grasp what peace truly is! (Stwarm swings the hornet fist like mad at Team Revenge, who is forced to get out of the way.) Stick Garyn: You know, at times like this, I'm actually glad this is reality. I'd just be stupid if all those spikes killed instantly- (The hornet fist slams into Stick Garyn, causing him to explode into several outgoing circles.) - BEW BEW bew bew bew bew... -'' '''Stlou:' So much for that, I guess. Strick: GARYYYYYYYYYYYN! Stwarm: Ah, don't fret. I'll let you all meet him soon enough! After I dispose of your leader! (Swings the hornet fist at Scottick) Scottick: Dispose of me? Did I really hear that? (Before Stwarm could connect his punch, Scottick manages to punch Stwarm's face, knocking him back to the ground!) Stwarm: H-how did you- Scottick: Do that? I noticed that even in a giant fist like that, your hornets still make that loud, annoying buzzing sound. I figured you were close, and bam. Well, I guess it was more of a lucky shot, since you could've been to the right of me, but still. Now that you're wide open... (Scottick, with the help of the rest of the team, besides Stiris and Stick Garyn, run up to Stwarm.) Scottick: We're ending this now! (Everyone prepares a combined punch aimed at Stwarm.) Stwarm: Is...is this it? Is this what my life-long journey has come to an end for?! My inevitable failure?! No, this isn't right! This should not be happening! All my life...has it been for naught?! (Attempts to create a hornet wall, but!) (As the punch evolves into a beam-like attack and breaks through the wall, the spirits of Vinctick and The Real Sthomas vaguely appear, joining the attack.) - And I need to go on, and on, and on, and on! - (The combined full-force of the punch finally connects, causing Stwarm to fly through the air.) - W~e are the champions, my fri~ends! - (The hornets die off on their own once Stwarm's body finally slams into the ground, the major punch dissolves.) - And w~e'll keep on fighting, 'till the e~nd! - (As the team stands triumphantly, the spirits fade away from the corner of everyone's eyes.) - We are the champions! We are the champions! No time for losers, 'cause we are the champions...of the world! - Scottick: ...that right now, might have been the best thing I've ever seen...if I could see. Stick Garyn: It sure was! (Everyone, except Scottick turns around to find Stick Garyn alive?!) Strick: Gordo-I mean, Garyn's alive?! Stick Garyn: It wasn't that difficult, really. I just picked this up from the airport. (Holds up a 1-Up Mushroom canister) Jostick: Yare yare...even when you die, there's always something off about you. (The team finally shares a true laugh.) - Weeks after Team Revenge's expedition to X-Japan, the base was abandoned. It is currently being scheduled for demolition. - - Turbine was hired to pilot a cargo plane after being first hired to take on Team Revenge. Let's just say the job was a failure due to piranhas, an octopus, a bird-man, and an inconveniently placed volcano. - - Dr. Puppetts, after recovering from his injuries, was sentenced to 45 years in prison for cloning and unethical testing. Within the first few days, he became the other prisoners' personal punching bag. - - Storiel used his Dimensioncard to move away from Japan, knowing that his work was done. Who knows where he is now... - - Stlou began writing his autobiography. It's titled, "Avenging Those Who Could Not," and Stlou expects writing the whole story to take a few years. - - Strick got a prosthetic hand to replace the one he lost fighting Turbine. On his return from the hospital, he found a penny. - - Maxstick was challenged by Japan's local drift racers to take them on in a race. Guess who won. - - Stick Alex decided that the modern world, even though completely unknown to him, wasn't so bad. He could afford to wait for an opportunity to return to his time. - - Stiris constantly worried about Scottick after X-Japan was defeated. Despite these worries, however, she continued on the path to mastering white magic. - - Jostick continued to not speak. Not even speaking lessons helped. Taking the word of one instructor, however, it may be better off that way. - - Scottick had to spend a few days in the hospital to have his eyes fixed. Although his eyesight was saved, it wasn't enough to keep it as it used to be. However, he one day received a mysterious package from an unknown sender. It claimed that it would "help you on the road to finding your meaning in this world." - - But what about Zeit, Stlars, and Stwarm? Well... - (With the cable box fully repaired hours after Team Revenge left, the alternate universe portal is functional once again. Stlars stands in front of it, while a heavily injured Stwarm operates the device.) Stwarm: I...I must thank you, Zeit. Your time-stopping powers managed to keep their attack from hitting any of my vitals. Zeit: Well, I, Zeit, am a man of my word. I'm glad that you are, too. But before I, Zeit, forget, our extent of the deal was that I protected you from them so that you could get this portal running, correct? Stwarm: Y-yes. Why would you ask tha- (Zeit shoves a knife through Stwarm's throat, finally killing him.) Zeit: Too bad you never said I, Zeit, would have to protect you from anything else. Come on, Stlars. It may take us some time to completely explore what universes await... Stlars: Those suckers'll never know what hit 'em! (Zeit and Stlars enter the alternate universe portal...) - The Unavenged Tales: END - Category:Blog posts